


I'm with you

by Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love/pseuds/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love
Summary: Equivocarse no es algo que podamos evitar. Después podemos asumir nuestros errores y pedir perdón. El recibirlo por parte de los demás está fuera de nuestras manos. Si de una disculpa depende una amistad ¿Qué harías tú? (Basado en la Temporada 0) (Leve Peachshipping)
Relationships: Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi, peachshipping - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, aquí he vuelto con otro one-shot, pero este es un tanto diferente.  
> Traigo este dulce one shot de Anzu y Yugi, con un leve toque Peachshipping.  
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!  
> Como nota extra, este fic se basa en la Temporada 0 de Yu-Gi-Oh! En el final del capitulo 15.

El cielo opaco y apagado de Ciudad Domino dirigía de forma implacable, trayendo consigo a la noche, la oscuridad y el frío. Las nubes gruesas de color negro amenazaban con iniciar una tormenta feroz. Solo los faroles de las calles les permitían a los pocos transeúntes que quedaban poder avanzar sin perderse en las densas sombras.

En medio de aquellas tinieblas, caminaban un joven y una muchacha. Ambos se dirigían al mismo lugar, iban al mismo paso y con la mirada al frente, sin hablarse. Una expresión neutral se dibujaba en la cara de cada uno.

Ella parecía divagar entre muchos pensamientos. No lograba ordenarlos correctamente y eso le generaba frustración. Para Anzu, aquel día había sido emocionalmente agotador.

Debía reconocerlo. Risa-chan jamás le agradó e incluso su presencia le provocaba escalofríos. Pero nunca hubiese imaginado que se trataba de una bruja. O mejor dicho de tres brujas de aspecto exactamente igual. Aquello le había confirmado que su instinto no respondía a una actitud paranoica. Aunque, por otra parte, también se había sentido… ¿molesta? Molesta por el hecho de que Yugi había pasado tiempo. Desplazada porque su amigo había estado con una chica. “Otra” chica.

¿Acaso eran celos, o sobreprotección hacia él? Era una duda que no se lograba responder. Sus sentimientos nuevamente la desafiaban a un juego complejo para escoger una alternativa. Y ella no sabía que responder.

Así como estas dudas emocionales la consumían, también la acechaba aquella pregunta formulada por su cabeza durante aquel duelo de cartas entre Yugi y esas brujas tramposas. Aquel duelo interrumpido y posteriormente ganado por Seto Kaiba a favor del tricolor, aquel sujeto de mirada filosa que tanto despreciaba a Yugi y aquel “favor” solo era la advertencia de un peligroso porvenir.

Aquella interrogante había manifestado su presencia desde el primer momento: ¿Qué había pasado con el “Otro Yugi”? ¿Por qué no se había presentado?

Ella había formulado la teoría de que la otra cara de su amigo de la infancia solo se mostraba cuando había verdadero peligro. Pero al parecer, se había equivocado. Pues aquel duelo, realmente había sido tenso y peligroso por decirlo menos, pero a pesar de lo que había ocurrido, el “Otro Yugi” no había llegado al rescate.

¡Demonios!

Tantas preguntas ahogándola y sin dejarle pensar en una respuesta para cada una, solo le provocaban un hondo disgusto consigo misma. Respiró profundamente y exhaló por la boca, tratando de calmarse.

El fuerte sonido evocado por un trueno que alertaba la llegada de la lluvia, la regresó a la realidad y disipó los pensamientos dispersos en su mente.

\- Parece que está a punto de llover – musitó mirando el cielo – Será mejor que…

Calló sus palabras al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando sola. Yugi no estaba a su lado. Miró de derecha a izquierda, sin lograr ubicar a su amigo. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás, para descubrir que lo había dejado atrás. Lo vio en la acera desierta, detenido como si fuera una estatua y sin dar un paso más. Suspiró algo más tranquila, más no menos extrañada, y regresó sobre sus pasos hasta encontrarse frente a él.

\- Hey – lo llamó ella – démonos prisa. Si no llegamos a tu casa antes de que empiece a llover, tu abuelo se va a…

Volvió a guardar silencio al notar la incómoda quietud que él mantenía. Tampoco la estaba mirando. Sus ojos estaban adheridos al suelo y en penumbras. Estaba demasiado quieto. Eso no era algo propio de él.

\- ¿Yugi? – lo llamó ella nuevamente – ¿Estás bien?

No le contestó. No la miró. Parecía ausente. Era como hablar con una pared. Anzu comenzó a preocuparse. Se arrodilló lentamente intentando quedar a la misma altura que él. Después de todo, él era un poco más bajo.

\- ¿Yugi? ¿Me estás escuchando? – preguntó de nuevo, intentando no impacientarse.

Nada absolutamente nada. Esto no la ayudó a controlar su poca paciencia ya restante.

\- ¡Yugi! – alzó la voz – ¿Por qué no me…?

Sus ojos perdieron todo atisbo de enojo y fue reemplazado por un dejo de asombro. Yugi pareció reaccionar, pero de una forma muy extraña. No la miró, no contestó. Sus labios se movieron sutilmente mientras temblaban. Balbucearon unos sonidos sin sentido.

\- ¿Yugi? – la castaña ya comenzaba a preocuparse.

Aquellos sonidos prosiguieron con lo suyo. Él no parecía el mismo. Sus manos se empuñaron con fuerza, sus piernas flaquearon haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Sus ojos se cristalizaron. Anzu no dijo nada. Se estaba asustando al desconocer qué le ocurría a su mejor amigo.

\- Anzu… – murmuró Yugi. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – habló ella evidenciando su temor – ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Perdón… perdóname – murmuró en respuesta el contrario. Posteriormente, estalló en llanto desgarrador, cubriendo su cara con sus manos. Lloró con fuerza. Su cuerpo temblaba. Se había desmoronado por completo.

Anzu no reaccionó de inmediato. Lo observó, atónita a sus palabras y su posterior reacción ¿Por qué se disculpaba? ¿Por qué lloraba?

\- Yugi – habló tan confundida como consternada - ¿Dé qué estás hablando?

Lo tomó de los hombros, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos.

\- Perdóname por todo – suplicó él entre sollozos. Sus lágrimas brotaban rodando como caudales por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – ella seguía sin entender por qué se disculpaba con tanto empeño.

\- ¡Perdóname por no haberte escuchado! – gritó desesperado – ¡No debí fijarme en Risa-chan! Fui un tonto por dejar que se me acercara y por no rechazarla cuando debí hacerlo ¡Más aun por dejar que me cuidara! ¡Perdóname por todo!

Aquella disculpa fue dicha como si fuera una suplica por piedad exclamada por un corazón torturado. Los sollozos ahuyentaron el silencio y las lágrimas caían como lluvia, mojando la acera.

Anzu sintió algo muy extraño en su pecho. Una sensación dolorosa que quemaba. Justo en donde se encontraba su corazón.

Sintió sus ojos nublarse por un velo de lágrimas y el fuerte deseo de llorar apareció, pero ella se obligó a ocultarlo.

Era difícil. No soportaba ver así a Yugi.

El tricolor permitió que la culpa lo azotara de forma despiadada, provocándole heridas sangrantes en su corazón. Heridas profundas que creía merecer por su estupidez. Abruptamente, aquella sensación de dolor incontrolable se vio levemente aplacada, al sentir como ella lo rodeaba tiernamente con sus brazos y lo estrechaba contra su cuerpo en un abrazo cálido, al cual él correspondió. Apoyó su mejilla en el hombro de ella y la abrazó con más fuerza que al principio.

\- Tú no tienes toda la culpa – murmuró ella sintiendo las lagrimas ajenas empapar su hombro – Yo también tuve culpa en todo esto. Estaba molesta. Muy molesta contigo y con esa mujer – sus siguientes palabras se oyeron más desquebrajadas – No fui capaz de comprender el por qué de inmediato. Me di cuenta de que… de que yo…

No siguió hablando y esta vez, el llanto fue más fuerte que su persona. Lagrimas amargas rodaron por sus mejillas.

\- ¡Tenía miedo de que Risa-chan me reemplazara! – confesó finalmente, explicando a la vez una parte del por qué de su comportamiento con aquella chica de apariencia engañosa.

Ambos lloraron sin decir una palabra más. En aquel abrazo, la verdad, los miedos y el dolor fueron liberados como si fuesen aves enjauladas que anhelaban su libertad, desesperadas. En medio de las tinieblas de aquella noche, una amistad luchaba por no desmoronarse.

\- Anzu – murmuró Yugi mientras se apartaba un poco de la chica. Sus ojos inocentes se encontraron con los de ella, descubriendo que tenía lágrimas sin derramar. Con su mano retiró una gota cristalina que se asomaba por los orbes azules de su amiga.

Ella guardó silencio y disfrutó del calor del leve tacto de su amigo.

\- Anzu, no debes tener miedo por eso – habló con voz reconfortante – Sin importar lo que pase o a que nos debamos enfrentar, nadie podrá reemplazarte. Jamás.

\- Yugi – murmuró ella con voz temblorosa.

\- Tú fuiste mi única amiga, antes de que Jonouchi-kun y los demás aparecieran en mi vida – prosiguió el tricolor – Desde que éramos muy pequeños, siempre me has acompañado y cuidado. Nunca me dejaste solo, ni me rechazaste por quien y como soy. Y yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por ti. Porque te quiero Anzu y no quiero perderte.

Anzu lo miró primero asombrada por sus palabras. Y después sonrió ampliamente, volviendo a abrazarlo con dulzura.

\- Tú siempre has estado conmigo Yugi – murmuró – Ya has hecho mucho por mi, aunque no te des cuenta. Y no tengo nada que perdonarte por lo que pasó. Todos caímos en la trampa de esa bruja. Nos engañó a todos. No solo a ti.

Lo escuchó suspirar aliviado mientras correspondía nuevamente a su muestra de afecto. Un fuerte deseo de que aquel abrazo no se terminara se introdujo en el corazón de la chica. Cerró los ojos suavemente, sintiendo como la tristeza la abandonaba. No recordaba la última vez que entre ella y Yugi hubiesen tenido un gesto afectuoso como aquel, el uno con el otro. Parecía ser algo que sin siquiera saberlo, lo necesitaban.

Un segundo trueno que retumbó con fuerza en el cielo, les causó un violento respingo, obligándolos a separarse con brusquedad. Yugi masculló una grosería por el susto recibido.

\- ¡Demonios! – exclamó Anzu al asustarse – Olvidaba la tormenta. ¡Debemos irnos, Yugi!

Lo cogió de la mano, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño y ambos echaron a correr en dirección a la casa del tricolor. El viento comenzaba a soplar más fuerte y los relámpagos, emparejados con los truenos, bailaban una estruendosa danza.

\- Aquí estamos – dijo ella con la respiración agitada por tanto correr, una vez que ambos llegaron y estuvieron frente a la casa.

Yugi asintió con la cabeza, pero de inmediato soltó un alarido de dolor y le fue imposible seguir de pie. Se apoyó sobre una rodilla en el suelo, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Apretó los dientes, a la vez que un sudor frío le cubría el rostro.

\- ¡Yugi! – se alarmó Anzu al verlo decaer de manera abrupta - ¿Estás bien?

\- No…– murmuró debilitado – Me duele… me duele el cuerpo.

Anzu se agachó con cuidado y con sus manos sostuvo el rostro de Yugi, pero de inmediato las retiró con brusquedad. Su consternación aumentó.

\- ¡Tienes demasiada fiebre!

Se levantó rápidamente del suelo, abrió la puerta de la vivienda con algo de brusquedad y sosteniendo a su amigo de la cintura y un brazo, ingresó a la casa junto a él. Anzu cerró la puerta con el pie y llevando al tricolor casi a rastras por las escaleras, logró llegar hasta la habitación de él.

\- Ya llegamos – dijo algo más aliviada.

Él respiraba con dificultad y apenas si podía sostenerse en pie por su cuenta. Anzu lo llevó hasta su cama, le quitó del cuello el Rompecabezas del Milenio que siempre llevaba consigo, y que ahora había recuperado de las manos del enemigo. Le ayudó a acostarse y se arrodilló junto a la cama.

\- Yugi – murmuró despacio con voz triste.

Aun ya estando acostado, apenas respiraba, la cara le ardía, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y el pecho le dolía. Su enfermedad había sufrido una recaída.

\- Tranquilo, yo te voy a cuidar – intentó ella hablarle para reconfortarlo.

Yugi no era capaz de responder. Siquiera podía abrir los ojos. Sentía como si un millón de cuchillos le atravesara el pecho. Unas lágrimas cristalinas se asomaron por la comisura de sus ojos y cayeron con lentitud, mojando sus mejillas enrojecidas por la fiebre.

De inmediato, Anzu salió de la habitación y regresó en un breve intervalo de tiempo, trayendo consigo un cuenco con agua y cubos de hielo, además de un paño pequeño. Volviendo a arrodillarse al lado de la cama, dejó la fuente en el suelo, sumergió el paño en el agua y luego de estrujarlo, lo depositó con cuidado sobre la frente de su amigo, en un intento por controlar la fiebre desmedida que lo aquejaba.

Lo vio y escuchó soltar quejidos entrecortados y respirar con gran esfuerzo. Parecía un niño indefenso suplicando por ayuda.

\- Yugi – lo llamó ella – ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Yugi?

Como respuesta, solo recibió otro quejido de dolor. Con la mirada ensombrecida por la tristeza, ella tomó de su mano con suavidad. Escuchó como en el exterior de la casa, la tormenta había comenzado. La lluvia caía con brusquedad y los truenos y relámpagos, ya habían sido invocados.

\- Descuida. Estoy aquí contigo. No pasa nada – volvió a hablar con voz reconfortante.

Permaneció a su lado, olvidando la noción del tiempo. Podría haber pasado días o semanas, pero a ella no le importó. Solo quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien. De que ya no sufriera. De volver a verlo sonreír de esa forma tan inocente que a ella tanto le gustaba. No soltó su mano. No apartó la mirada. Quería quedarse junto a él.

Lentamente, aquella expresión de dolor en el rostro de Yugi comenzó a desaparecer. Finalmente, sumergido en una profunda calma, el dolor lo abandonó y le permitió ingresar al mundo de los sueños. Se durmió suavemente, relajando las facciones de su rostro.

\- Descansa, Yugi – murmuró Anzu con un amago de sonrisa, mientras soltaba su mano con lentitud. Pensó en que ya era hora de volver a casa, cuando recordó algo importante.

\- Casi lo olvido – murmuró mientras introducía su mano en el bolsillo del costado de sus pantalones cortos, extrayendo el deck de cartas de Yugi. Lo dejó sobre el escritorio de la habitación, dejando caer por accidente una de las cartas. Se inclinó a recogerla, y la volteó para verla. Un suspiro muy similar a un gruñido de rabia se escapó de sus labios y sus ojos, antes serenos, se vieron empañados por lágrimas casi invisibles.

\- Violet Hecate – el nombre de aquella carta aun resonaba en su cabeza. Ese simple naipe de juegos había causado todos los sucesos lamentables de ese día.

Nunca antes se hubiera imaginado que aquello que parecía un extraño y habilidoso juego de cartas, pudiera convertirse en una batalla crucial. Deseó de inmediato nunca haber encontrado esa carta ni mucho menos haber sabido de su existencia. Una rabia desconocida intentó introducirse en su corazón. Frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes, tuvo el deseo impulsivo de romper esa carta culpable. Un deseo nacido de la oscuridad desconocida de su ser. Su conciencia entró en guerra con sus emociones, mientras su única acción era seguir sosteniendo la carta entre sus dedos.

Su mente evocó un recuerdo reciente, causando que sus emociones sufrieran una nueva metamorfosis. El recuerdo de tan dulces palabras dichas por él. Cuando la carta fue reclamada por aquella chica bruja, bajo la mentira descarada de guardarla como un recuerdo de su “enamorado”. Él se negó rotundamente. Sus razones eran tan fuertes como profundas. No era por el valor de la carta dentro de un duelo ni mucho menos por ser una carta rara y difícil de encontrar. La razón respondía a un llamado de su corazón.

Anzu.

_“Me la dio una persona muy importante para mi”._

No la nombró, pero hablaba de ella. De su mejor amiga. De aquella chica que llevaba años permaneciendo a su lado. Quien desde muy pequeños fue su mano derecha, aquella que lo acompañaba y quien siempre le ofrecía su consuelo y su hombro para llorar cuando el llanto lo perseguía.

Hablaba de Anzu. Su amiga irreemplazable.

Aquellas imágenes en su mente, aplacaron su rabia y le provocaron una enorme felicidad desbordante en su corazón, esfumando aquella nociva idea de romper la carta de su amigo. Lagrimas cálidas brotaron de sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas, mientras una sonrisa pequeña se formaba en sus labios.

\- Gracias, Yugi – musitó apenas audible, para luego dejar caer sus ultimas lágrimas. Dejó la carta sobre el escritorio y dirigió su mirada hacia su amigo, quien descansaba placidamente.

Se dispuso a salir de la habitación, hasta que escuchó su nombre ser mencionado.

\- Anzu

\- ¿Yugi? – murmuró extrañada. Volvió a sentarse sobre sus rodillas al lado de la cama, cerca del tricolor. Quien la había llamado había sido el susodicho.

“Está hablando en sueños” pensó. No le extrañó. Yugi tenía la tendencia a hablar en sueños.

\- Anzu – musitó el chico – Anzu, espérame por favor.

\- ¿Eh? – ella se extrañó de aquella frase. Parecía estar asustado.

\- Anzu, no te vayas – murmuró con voz quebrada – Espérame. No me dejes solo aquí.

Aun estando dormido, empuñó sus manos apretando las sábanas. Su cuerpo tembló como si estuviera aterrorizado por algo o alguien.

\- Yugi – ella lo miró con preocupación. Volvió a sujetar la mano del tricolor entre las suyas, sosteniéndola con fuerza y a la vez con ternura.

\- Tranquilo. Yo estoy aquí. No te voy a dejar solo. Nunca lo haré.

\- Anzu – seguía murmurando él entre sueños.

Sonrió amargamente, tratando de hacerse una idea sobre qué estaría soñando Yugi. Sintió como aquel temor que lo perseguía entre sus sueños se iba esfumando, hasta que la tranquilidad recuperó su espacio. Si aquello había sido una pesadilla, ya había llegado a su fin. Se quedó quieto y nuevamente en calma.

\- Tranquilo. No pasa nada – sonrió ella con ternura, después soltó la mano del tricolor lentamente. Sin quitar aquella sonrisa de su rostro, se inclinó cuidadosamente sobre él y lo besó con suavidad en la mejilla.

\- Descansa – sonrió ella nuevamente – Estaré aquí contigo.

Recostó su cabeza en la orilla de la cama, apoyándola sobre sus brazos cruzados que reposaban sobre las mantas.

Ahora sentía que no era capaz de dejarlo. Al menos no por esa noche. El cansancio la abrazó sutilmente, para así causar que cerrara sus ojos, cayendo dormida enseguida.

Afuera, la tormenta no cesaba y parecía intensificarse con cada minuto que transcurría, pero ¿Qué importancia tenía eso?

Ambos permanecieron en el mundo de los sueños, finalmente sintiendo una calma agradable. El silencio fue el único testigo de cómo entre sueños y después de ese cálido beso, Yugi sonreía sutilmente, sintiendo la cercanía de Anzu en su corazón.

**Author's Note:**

> Y… ya terminé xD  
> Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
